Nunca te alejes de mi lado
by Lord Rasmussen
Summary: la historia comienza cuando Naruto y Hinata por fin se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro. pero por alguna extraña razon el joven ojos azules parte de Konoha al despertar un terrible poder y ella es la unica que conoce la razon mas nadie le creera.
1. Chapter 1

Nunca te alejes de mi lado

(Dedicado a Icheell Martínez Viloria)

Nuevamente en esta solitaria habitación, 18 años completamente solo y es increíble que aun no me acostumbro a esta sensación, algo como el dolor pero sin poder llorar, con rabia pero sin querer mis manos empuñar, sabiendo que vendrá un nuevo día pero sin un sentido por el cual levantarme de el edén de mis sueños donde creo ser libre mas solo son destellos del mundo utópico. ¿Qué podría hacer? Supongo que saldré, Tsunade no me dejara ir a misiones en 2 semanas a sí que estaré por aquí un largo rato…

Muy bien está decidido, no había otra cosa más que hacer a sí que decidí ir a caminar por Konoha, recuerdo esta calle, hace unos 10 años no estaba tan poblada de locales comerciales, antes lo único que podíamos comprar por aquí era el rameen de ichikaru pero a hora conseguimos desde accesorios para baños hasta cafés internet.. etc.

A bueno entrare en este local en mi correo, de pronto la pagina que deje en internet para que solicitaran mis servicios como buscador y casa recompensas haya tenido solicitudes y pueda hacer algo de provecho. – _Buenas tardes, tiene algún computador disponible. _- _ por supuesto que si por favor siéntese en el número 7 – ok _–

Muy bien a ver cómo era la dirección, a si listo… no pude haberme llevado una decepción mas grande, 0 completamente, no puedo creerlo en fin… ¿Qué es esto? O es un mensaje de Hinata hyuuga, interesante a ver qué dice.

_Hola, Naruto-kum – hola, Hinata-san - ¿Cómo estás? – pues bien aunque un poco molesto porque Tsunade no me ha dado misiones – entiendo Naruto-kum pero es que escuche que resultaste algo herido en la misión y ella está preocupada – pues si la verdad fue difícil, pero ya me conoces Hinata siempre me recupero rápidamente – lo que ocurre es que te gusta llevar las cosas a su límite y tus compañeros nos asustamos al pensar que estés herido. – pues Hinata con todo respeto, yo no creo que exista un solo shinnobis que se preocupe realmente por mí, es mas creo que el único seria Hiraya y iruka-sensei… - no digas eso yo tan bien me preocupo mucho por ti – he… - hare como que no leí eso – este bueno digo, este como toda compañera, me preocupo por los de mi edad y los demás shinnobis – te entiendo. – sabes Naruto-kum me agrada poder hablar con tigo libremente como en este momento sabes. Eres más de lo que los demás ven de ti – pues lo que ocurre mi querida Hinata es que pocas personas son a las que les muestro un poco de lo que pienso, siempre me ven como el ninja numero 1 cabeza hueca pero la verdad es algo muy diferente, pero a mí me da igual que piensen lo que les plazca, cuando llegue el momento del verdadero combate los veré a todos rogando por que sea Hokage – este… Naruto-kum eso fue un poco engreído de tu parte – lo sé pero es un hecho, y solo aguarda Hinata te darás cuenta, pero sabes a mi sin duda tu me caes excelentemente bien, oye apropósito puedo ir a tu casa, es que no tengo mucho que hacer y no se quisiera continuar la plática con tigo y bueno se me acabe el tiempo del cyber… - por supuesto Naruto-kum puedes venir. – Naruto se desconecto – _

Bueno me gustaría saber el porqué dije que iría a la casa de Hinata-san, nunca e ido y me sentiré muy incomodo, pero a ver he estado en misiones y nunca me he sentido tan inquieto, no entiendo que me ocurre, bueno a veo ya llegue, pero tengo miedo de tocar la puerta, que tal que salga Hiashi Hyuuga a atacarme, pero bueno es que estoy a un nivel superior pero de todas formas quiero evitar un combate innecesario y no puedo revelar mi identidad.

Sin más toque la puerta esperando que saliera Hinata, fueron aproximadamente 10 segundos y pude distinguir unos pasos rápidos y un chakra un poco inquieto que sé hacer cava peligrosamente asía la puerta por lo cual adopte una posición defensiva pero para mi sorpresa fue Hinata quien abrió la puerta, me pregunte el ¿Por qué estaría tan inquieta? Pero supongo que le reste importancia en el momento, fue un grave error…

_-hola Hinata – _me acerque cuidadosamente y le logre dar un beso en la mejilla, lo que me sorprendió un poco fue el rubor que apareció en su rostro. – _hola Na…Naruto-kum – _hay estaba su singular tartamudear, ya lo echaba de menos, me imagino que por correo se le tiene que hacer más fácil porque no tiene que hablar, olvide ese pequeño detalle _– bueno pasa por favor – _me adentre en la casa Hyuuga con todos mis sentidos activos, no quería recibir un ataque sorpresa de algún guardián de la princesa.

Los días así fueron pasando y se me volvió costumbre ir a visitarla en su casa todas las tardes, a veces entrenábamos en otras ocasiones simplemente charlábamos sobre la vida… y pues no podía negarlo, me sentí como un estúpido aquella noche, simplemente para mí fue una llamada de atención, la había tenido todo este tiempo hay y simplemente había estado tan siego que no me había dado cuenta de que la persona que tanto eh estado buscando se encontraba justo en medio de mis narices. Lástima que tendré que someterla a ciertas pruebas para saber si puedo estar con ella.

Flashback

Tres noches después de la primera.

_-bueno Hinata-chan no sabía que tenias esa costumbre, pero pues cada loco con su tema – jaja gracias Naruto-kum – mira si vez que ya no estas tartamudeando, parece que perdiste el nerviosismo, aun que aun sigues con esa sonrisita tímida, me encanta sabes – _después de ese comentario reino el silencio durante algunos segundos, en mi mente solo podía pensar que me encontraba en casa de una linda chica a eso de las 10 de la noche y estábamos completamente solos en su habitación, no tengo ni idea que pasaría por la suya _– bueno en fin, mira tengo sangre en mis labios, ¿no quieres probar? – _en realidad me mordí el labio porque por alguna razón quería probar los labios de esta mujer – _no creas que me dará pena Naruto-kum – de hecho sí creo que te dará mucha pena hacerlo Hinata-chan – _pues no creo que fuera capaz aunque me sorprendió cuando de zarpazo estuvo ahí, sus labios se unieron a los míos, eran cálidos y suaves, era algo increíble, no podría describirlo, simplemente me deje llevar por esa sensación y deseando que jamás terminara trate de aprisionarla haciendo un poco de presión pero me detuve porque quizás para ella no sería muy cómoda la idea de estar besándose con un apareció que apenas llevaba unas cuantas noches visitándola.

_-valla si fuiste capaz – te… lo dije – _por alguna razón durante unos molestos minutos ninguno de los dos fuimos capases de vernos al rostro, por mi lado sentía que si lo hacía trataría de arrebatarle un beso nuevamente pero, y que tal que no le gustara, no podía arriesgarme, si pasaría o no dejaría que ella tomase la iniciativa y es una ironía puesto que normalmente el hombre siempre es el que la toma aunque…

Algunas noches después.

Maldición, no puedo dejar de pensar en Hinata, ese beso me ha dejado flechado, no puedo creer lo bien que se sintió, tengo que hacer algo, o iré al cyber para saber si Hinata-cham ya regreso de su misión. De camino al lugar pude ver una pareja dentro de un local, o pero si son la basura del Sasuke y la perra de Sakura, es como dicen la basura busca la basura. A los saludare para ver si con alguna de sus tonterías me logro sacar un poco del pensamiento esto. _- buenas tardes jóvenes ¿Cómo están? – Hola Naruto, bien y tu ¿ya te recuperaste de tus heridas? – pues si estoy mejor gracias Sakura por preguntar, y tu Sasuke ¿qué cuentas de nuevo? – Pues nada, creo que Kakazhi-sensei te está buscando porque te necesitan en una misión – a ok, bueno jóvenes los dejo tengo que resolver un asunto – ¿es algo con Hinata-cham? – _les juro que cuando escuche su nombre salir de la boca de Sasuke sentí, celos… ¿celos? Acaso tanto me había gustado ese beso que ya comenzaba a molestarme que una bajeza como el Uchiha le mencionara… esto era el colmo, tenía que hacer algo o no podría seguir cuerdo. _– pues creo que no te incumbe el saberlo – off por ese tono que utilizaste veo que te gusta, ja ya era hora – pues les soy sincero si me gusta y mucho, quien quita que termine siendo mi pareja – pues Naruto-kum me parece perfecto – gracias Sakura-san, bueno los dejo, tengo que ir a hablar con ella ¿de casualidad saben si ella estará en su casa? – Pues no tengo ni idea pero creo que debería estar – ok gracias hasta luego – _bueno después de eso ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que ir a buscarla, pero cuando de camino me encontraba decidí entrar en el cyber.

O veo esta desconectada, bueno escribiré una pequeña nota.

Hola, Hinata ¿Cómo estás? Bien me imagino, cansada por supuesto, después de una misión… en fin, valla créeme que tomo mucho valor al escribir esta nota.

Bueno veras el motivo es simple, desde aquella noche en la que me besaste no he podido conciliar el sueño, te tengo presente a cada instante que pasa, no puedo creer lo que me ocurre, no sé si es que te empiezo a amar, pero algo si es muy cierto y es que me gusta y no quiero que después de esto nuestra amistad termine, te preguntaras el ¿Por qué no te lo dije cara a cara? Pues es muy fácil deducirlo, recuerda todo lo que te he contado referente a mis experiencias en el campo amoroso, siempre he sufrido mucho por eso y tengo miedo al rechazo, pero lo aceptare después de todo no he sido el más solicitado. Bueno no siendo más espero que me respondas.

Enviar…

O mierda, se ha conectado Hinata, hash…

_-hola Naruto-kum – ¿_y a hora que hago? – _bueno pues bien, este dime ¿ya lestes el mail que te envié? – bueno pues lo ya termine – ¿y bien? – _oh mierda lo leyó, de seguro que me rechaza tengo, miedo, joder porque tenía que enviar eso… ahhhh!!! _– podrías venir a mi casa Naruto-kum – bueno está bien. Voy en seguida – Naruto esta desconectado –_

Fin del flashback

Bueno a ver qué puede ocurrir hoy, no creo que sea tan malo pero esta maldita incertidumbre me está matando. Pronto las imponentes murallas de la casa hyuuga se alzaban deslumbrando a cualquiera que transitara por esos lados pero para mí ya Hera algo familiar y en vez de intimidarme me hacían seguir cada paso más rápido pero algo que no comprendía era el ¿Por qué siempre que preguntaba por Hinata-cham? Mi voz parecía desaparecer.

Aquí me encontraba con el corazón en la mano temblando de los nervios, deseando salir corriendo en cuanto esa puerta se abriera para dejar a un lado la barrera que me separaba de mi amor y abrazarla pero la razón y el miedo no me lo permitieron. Unos cuantos segundos después apareció ella hay tan dulce y tierna como siempre, por alguna razón las sensaciones que experimentaba jamás las había sentido, hay estaba con su habitual uniforme shinnobi que aunque no delineaba su forma tan bien como otros atuendos en que había tenido la oportunidad de observarla más seguía siento simplemente encantadora; su sonrisa, su rostro colorado, sus ojos, aquella dulzura, su cabello, su voz, el tan solo verla me enloquecía.

-_Naruto-kum ¿Cómo estás? – e… yo… estoy bien y ¿tu? Hinata-cham – muy bien gracias – _el silencio se apodero nuevamente de la escena, ya se nos estaba volviendo costumbre quedarnos así largos ratos contemplándonos el uno a al otro – _bueno adelante, te parece si vamos a dentro, estoy haciendo el informe de la misión – está bien – _no podía mentirme más, esta pequeña farsa de la cual éramos los dos cómplices me estaba sacando de quicios, ¿es que acaso yo no le gustaba? Esa tendría que ser la única explicación para que no dejara de fingir. – _e. bueno Naruto-kum ¿puedes decirme a hora en persona lo que escribiste en el e-mail? – e bueno yo… veras… - _jamás en mi vida me había sido tan difícil lograr que algunas letras combinaran para expresarme – _yo, tu Hinata me gustas y no sé que mas decirte, estuve pensando en olvidar esto, este absurdo sentimientos porque no creo que tú te fijes en un perdedor como yo, el numero uno cabeza hueca de la aldea, pero esto que siento no me permitía seguir ocultándolo más tiempo – _por fin lo había dicho, por unos cuantos segundos me sentí liviano, era como si un peso se hubiera quitado de mi espalda, pero luego un fantasma peor apareció para atormentarme. Era el silencio uno con nosotros – _pues ¿Por qué dices eso Naruto-kum?, no me eches al olvido, créeme tienes la oportunidad. – _les juro que cuando escuche eso simplemente sentí que mi corazón se detenía, no podía ser, ella Hinata Hyuuga una persona que en tan poco tiempo me había arrebatado el sueño y mi razón inclusive yendo en contra del juramento de sangre que me había hecho de no volver a enamorarme jamás me estaba diciendo que quería tener algo con migo –_ ¿es en serio? Por favor no bromes con algo como esto porque no te lo perdonaría jamás - ¿Por qué piensas que bromeo? Te estoy hablando en serio – bueno es que me habías dicho que ya te gustaba un chico – es verdad pero tú no sabes que ese chico eres tú, acaso no te han contado que yo siempre pregunto por ti – _a hora que me lo decía si me habían dicho que preguntaba por mi pero yo fui estúpido siempre decía que jamás me gustaría alguien tan extraña como ella para mí pero como dice el dicho, nunca digas que de esta agua no beberé porque terminaras ahogándote en ella. – _En serio – si – _después de esto unas ganas terribles de besarla me embargaron pero aun tenia temor, no me podía creer y creo que empezaba a notarse - _¿Qué tienes Naruto-kum? – yo… nada solo unas ganas terribles de besarte – y… ¿tienes que pedir permiso para eso? – entiéndeme, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, no lo sé ni siquiera si beso bien – pues si no lo haces nunca lo sabrás – tienes razón… ya no mas – _aun que confieso que me moría de los nervios saque valor quien sabe de dónde y me lance sobre sus labios, cuando los sentí junto a los míos, fue como si un vacio en mi interior se llenara con algo, era algo increíble, comencé a sentir que podría vivir si mi consuelo siempre fueran estos labios que a hora en un combate lento y tosco. En un principio por la inexperiencia, pero luego simplemente me deje llevar por lo que sentía.

Esa misma noche quién lo diría pero al salir de ese lugar una sonrisa iba pintada en mi rostro pero no me duro mucho ya que al cruzar la calle una silueta de mujer me esperaba. No la reconocí en el momento si no hasta que en un movimiento casi nulo para la vista humana desenvaino una katana y se lanzo sobre mí con total instinto asesino, logre esquivarla fácilmente y colocarme con un kunai en mano en posición ofensiva - _¿Cómo has estado Naruto-kum? – No tan bien como tu Nagi-cham – si claro y porque tenias esa sonrisa – pues no creo que te incumba, por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? – Que frio hermanito, tan solo he venido a ver como estabas – un ya entiendo. – _luego de esas palabras en un movimiento inclusive más rápido que el de ella me coloque en su espalda y mi kunai roso suavemente su cuello dejando escapar unas cuantas totas de sangre que luego limpie de su piel con mi lengua – _nii-san, no hagas eso… - parece que alguien se ha puesto calenturienta – te… aprovechas de mi porque sabes que no soy capaz de hacerte daño – eso no es verdad – _bueno en realidad si lo Hera, ella era en si como mi hermana menor pero tan bien en algunas ocasiones jugaba el roll de mujery bueno ella tenía 14 y yo 18, su cuerpo era el de una mujer, la sostenía desde su vientre con mi mano izquierda, con el filo frio del kunai acariciaba su cuello deslizándolo suavemente hasta llevarlo a su pequeño kimono el cual abrí para introducir mi mano en su pecho y apretar dulcemente sus pezones que por cierto estaban totalmente duros – _valla… parece ser que alguien no ha jugado aun con mi querida hermana menor – no digas eso nii-san sabes que solamente soy tuya – si lo sé – _luego de eso ella realizo unos cuantos cellos de manos y aparecimos en una habitación familiar para mi, era la mía – _puedo ver que te has perfeccionado en ese Jutsud mientras estuviste fuera – no inventes, aun no puedo hacerlo como tu – _por cierto ella había hecho que apareciéramos en mi habitación y estaba obviamente excitada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil su respiración estaba acelerada, además que como estaba lloviendo su kimono de color blanco con su cinta roja se encontraba totalmente empapado y se podía ver que aun sus pezones se hallaban firmes, su blanco rostro ruborizado por alguna razón me recordó a Hinata además que su cabello tan bien Hera negro y mucho más largo (estilo KyKyo de Inuyasha).

- _pero mírate Nagi-cham estas toda mojada – Na… Naruto ¿Qué haces? – yo nada malo – _en realidad lo que estaba a punto de hacer era realmente despreciable pero a mi nada me importaba, me acerque peligrosamente a ella y le agarre desde la cintura con mi mano derecha apretándola fuertemente contra mi pecho y con la otra mano le subí el mentón quedando justo para arrebatarle el primer beso de su vida. Deslice mi mano lentamente por su rostro y luego lleve mi boca a su oreja derecha dándole un beso que erizo su piel, yo sabía que no Hera nada bueno pero igual por alguna razón necesitaba saciar mis ansias y después de todo ella estaba ahí para servirme continúe tocando sus pechos y besándola y a pocos pasos nos encontramos sobre la cama ella hay me observaba totalmente sorprendida y ruborizada sin en vargo yo solo tenía una perversa sonrisa y todos mis instintos al borde del colapso.

Luego de toda una danza lujuriosa me vi por fin siendo el que arrebato su inocencia, había ya robado su primer beso y su virginidad y no conforme. El llanto y sus gemidos hacían una perfecta melodía para el desastre, sentía una absurda necesidad, era como si mi garganta ardiera en fuego tenía que beber algo y algunos sonidos se escapaban de mi boca, ella por su parte se encontraba totalmente en éxtasis, gemía de tal placer que sin duda cualquiera que estuviera a menos de 20 metros de el apartamento lo escucharía. Cada instante se volvía mas fuerte y sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por una voz que desde mi interior me invitaba a morderla, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón aclamando que bebiera y a si de la nada sentí colmillos surgir y le mordí fuertemente y pude sentir un torrencial rio de sangre llenando mi interior, era tan grande ese placer no podría describirlo pero algo me dijo que debía detenerme y asiendo caso de esa voz que parecía sabia me detuve y es que si no lo hubiera hecho Nagi hubiera muerto.

Pronto amanecería y Nagi se había quedado dormida en mi habitación, como no si estaba totalmente agotada. Como sabia que me tocaba misión lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue cargarla y llevarla a su cuarto ya se me ocurriría algo para explicarle mi conducta además ante los ojos de Konoha y de ella misma nosotros éramos hermanos, siempre la había tenido a mi lado como mi hermana y es porque se supone somos hijos del mismo padre pero para mí eso no importo. Además no me convenía que Kakazhi quien tenía la mala costumbre de entrar por las ventanas se diera cuenta de eso, es que tener que matarlo es muy aburrido.

Justo como lo predije no pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando irrumpiendo por la ventana Kakazhi pero esta vez no se encontraba solo, no señor a hora entraron Sakura, Sasuke y desde a fuera se podía ver al equipo de Hinata, menos mal no entro si no se hubiera dado cuenta que se me olvido quitar el Kimono de Nagi de mi cama y se hubiera dado cuenta – _podrían por favor para la maldita próxima vez entrar por la mierda esa que se llama puerta – _todos quedaron perplejos al escuchar mi vocabulario, es verdad nunca en toda la vida los había tratado tan mal pero en esos instantes era como si algo hubiera cambiado en mi, durante esa noche algo había despertado – _Naruto no hacía falta que fueras tan grosero – _dijo Sakura quien pretendía lanzarse a darme sus avitualles golpes pero esta vez no estaría de acuerdo y sin pensarlo dos veces cree un rasengan de mi mano para impactarlo sobre su pecho pero Sasuke quien se dio cuenta de mi intención se coloco para detenerme - _¿Qué crees que haces dobe? – No te incumbe Uchiha – _nuevamente deje perplejos a todos no solo había hecho un rasengan para atacar a Sakura si no que a hora había llamado por su apellido a Sasuke quien siempre llamaba Baka – _Naruto espero que tengas una buena excusa para esto, como tu superior… - cállate – _lo interrumpí con un puñetazo cargado de una gran cantidad de chakra que lo lanzo a mas de 100 metros de distancia del lugar rompiendo la pared y a una velocidad que solo los agudos ojos de Sasuke y Hinata pudieron presenciar, pobre Kakazhi eso le dolerá de seguro pensé y comencé a reírme - _a hora si la cagastes dobe - _ dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan para atacarme pero de inmediato lo retiro de mi con un rostro totalmente estupefacto y lleno de terror y eso me dio más riza aun pero la verdad no entendía ¿porque? - ¿_Que hiciste? ¿Por qué degastes que esto ocurriera Naruto? – _a que se refería el Uchiha sin duda trataba de algo grande – _no se la verdad simplemente me deje llevar por la sensación – es cierto Naruto-kum ¿Por qué dejaste que se activara el gekke genkai llamado rennegan? – ¿Hinata-cham? – soy yo Naruto-kum dime ¿Por qué? Existe tanta oscuridad en tu corazón – al parecer a si es Hinata, pero tranquila aun no se ha activado del todo porque toda vía hay luz y esa eres tú y mi hermana – aniki ¿Qué ocurre? – Na… Naruto tu acaso – _fue lo único que dijo Hinata al ver a Nagi entrar a la habitación semidesnuda y con su ropa manchada de sangre tanto en su cuello como en suentre pierna – _No... te equivocas – _fue lo único que pude decir y en un instante tanto Hinata como Sakura siendo Ninjas Médicos se lanzaron sobre Nagi y Sasuke, Chino, Kyba y Kakazhi quien se incorporo después me sujetaron fuertemente, yo tan solo forcejeaba para detenerlas, sabía que si la examinaban seria el final de la relación con Hinata.

Ella observo a Nagi quien tenía la mirada mas confusa y tierna del mundo ya a la vez un poco apenada, activo su Byakuugan dándose cuenta que se encontraba un poco débil su flujo de chakra y la única dos razones factibles para eso era que hubiera o estado entrenando todo da la noche sin descansar o que hubiera perdido mucha sangre, Sakura por otra parte le examinaba los ojos y se percato de que había dos marcas como de colmillos en su cuello. – _chino-kum por favor la boca de Naruto un momento – _le pidió Sakura a Chino quien diligente lo intento pero yo siendo más amargado – _no entiendo que quieren ver con eso pero está bien miren mi boca – _Sakura se acerco a mí y en su rostro podía verse un gran odio y desprecio sobre mi y de repente esa sensación de mis colmillos saliendo se hizo presente a hora relucían en mi boca, era tal cual como los de un vampiro

Pero no solo eso, mis ojos me ardieron y una necesidad mayor surgió y trate de controlarlo cerrando mis ojos. – _Sa… Sakura-san mira esto – _esa era la voz de Hinata, me pregunto que mas vieron – _no… hay no – _dijo Nagi y entendí en ese instante que habían dado con la marca, con aquello que había hecho, no sentí miedo ni tan poco arrepentimiento sino más bien lo único que me importaba era lo que me dijera Hinata – _Naruto no puedo creer que hayas llegado hasta este punto para conseguir el poder, violaste a tu propia hermana, eres un maldito – _dijo Sakura con evidente repudio y los que me sujetaban lo hacían a hora con mucha más fuerza – _se equivocan el no me violo!!! – _gritaba Nagi pero los demás solo podían verla con un rostro compasivo me imagino. Yo un estaba con mis ojos cerrados pero sentía que algo pronto surgiría de mi interior - _¿Por qué Naruto-kum? – _pregunto la voz de Hinata evidentemente asustada – _no podre explicarles esto a ninguno de ustedes, porque sé que jamás comprenderían la soledad eterna en la que e estado, no saben lo que es vivir en la soledad, el odio, el rencor, la tristeza, esta melancolía, el rechazo por todos, mi único consuelo era el vivir para que mi hermana fuera alguien, pero se volvió igual de fuerte que yo y no me necesito mas, busque otra motivo y te encontré a ti Hinata pero a hora se que jamás seremos el uno para el otro tan solo me resta pedirles una última cosa, cuiden de mi hermana porque yo me iré y cuando regrese les prometo que los matare a todos – _y luego de esto al abrir mis ojos ya nada era igual, pude ver en el interior de los cristalinos ojos de Hinata los cuales lloraban sin consuelos mi reflejo, a hora lo poseía, tenía el rennegan, todo era oscuridad para mí – _que tal, ya poseo el rennegan a hora soy un nuevo Naruto, llámenme Naruto no Kitsune, por cierto Nagi ven… - es… está bien hermano – no lo hagas!!! – _Grito Hinata agarrándola por la muñeca e impidiendo que se acercara a mí – _Hinata-cham porque hiciste eso, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? – no lo escuches Hinata te está engañando – no… podrás engañarme Naruto – valla… no entiendo a las mujeres – _la única forma que se me ocurrió fue darle un beso, fue en un instante que mi cuerpo se movió tan rápido como la luz y me encontré detrás de ella y luego suavemente solo la abrase y le robe un beso – _a… aun tu – tal parece que en algún lugar de mi interior aun sigo queriéndote Hinata hyuuga pero no he venido a hablar de eso sino mas bien a esto – _no esperando más le di un beso mortal, clave mis colmillos sobre su cuello mientras que los demás observaban perplejos y fue Kyba quien se lanzo a golpearme y un clon de sombras apareció sin necesidad de ningún cello – _vamos en ¿verdad creen que podrán detenerme a hora? – si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos – _dijo el orgulloso Uchiha activando su Sharingan y lanzándose contra el clon con su chidory el cual ilumino un poco la habitación, mi clon lo esquivo rápidamente y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago y para finalizar un rasengan.

-_Es mi turno de patearte el trasero – _dijo Kyba quien intento golpearme pero fue en vano pues simplemente utilice la temida técnica de Nagato onda expansiva lanzándolo muchos metros y dejándolo fuera de combate, solo seguían Kakazhi y chino – _terminare con ustedes rápido – _dos clones aparecieron y realice un Futton rasengan shuriken que termino mutilando el brazo derecho de Kakazhi y la pierna de Chino – _bueno mejor me voy antes que lleguen los refuerzo, detesto tener que matar cucarachas como ustedes, bien Nagi, alístate nos vamos – si aniki – _luego de eso partimos esperando nunca jamás regresar a Konoha.

-Hospital de Konoha una semana después-perspectiva de Hinata-

¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunte al ver que me encontraba en un lugar extraño, a ya veo estoy en el hospital, de repente sentí una pequeña molestia en el cuello y me di cuenta estaba vendada, eso quería decir que sin duda no era una pesadilla, comencé a llorar no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado, si no hubiera sido tan estúpida el no me hubiera dejado… maldición grite fuertemente pero nadie me escucho, entonces sin más me coloque mi ropa y Salí fuera de ese lugar aun que estaba destrozada por dentro no podía quedarme hay sin hacer nada tenía que ir donde Tsunade para que me permitiera salir en búsqueda de Naruto. Y al llegar me encontré una desagradable noticia.

_-Tsunade-sama ¿sabe algo sobre Naruto? – no Hinata hasta el momento no tenemos información de su paradero, pero dime ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Orden que estuvieras en total reposo después de todo perdiste mucha sangre – lo siento pero sabe que no puedo – te entiendo entonces toma asiento que la historia es bastante larga._


	2. dudas

_(Capitulo 02 dudas)_

_-Tsunade-sama ¿sabe algo sobre Naruto? – no Hinata hasta el momento no tenemos información de su paradero, pero dime ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Orden que estuvieras en total reposo después de todo perdiste mucha sangre – lo siento pero sabe que no puedo – te entiendo entonces toma asiento que la historia es bastante larga._

No entiendo pero en el instante fue como si mis sentidos se agudizara, como si pudiera sentirlo todo mejor, podía ver, oír, oler y sentir más de lo normal con mi Byakuugan y eso ya era bastante pero sin en vargo nada me altero hasta que percibí un fuerte olor. Era algo dulce pero a la vez un poco repulsivo y sin en vargo por alguna razón me invitaba a buscarle – _cuénteme la historia Tsunade-sama necesito saber – de acuerdo te lo diré – Naruto no solo violo un fuerte acuerdo entre las aldeas ninja si no que se comenta ha sido visto junto a Konan ex miembro de Akatzuki – no entiendo ¿porque él estaría con ella? No tiene sentido – lo se Hinata pero tenemos fuentes confiables además ha pasado una semana y a la velocidad que genera esa técnica él debe estar muy lejos de Konoha e inclusive el clan Hyuuga liderado por tu padre a lanzado un grupo de búsqueda e eliminación para traer a Naruto a si sea muerto – entiendo – _por alguna razón eso no me preocupo en lo mas mínimo sabia que no podrían si quiera colocarle un dedo en sima y adema aun seguía esa molesta aroma en el ambiente y a cada instante mi garganta me ardía mas – _Rápido lady Tsunade, tenemos heridos en el pabellón de reanimación- _había escuchado bien, estaban en el pabellón de reanimación, eso queda a no menos de un kilometro de la oficina de la Hokage, ¿cómo era posible que el aroma de la sangre pudiera llegar hasta ese lugar? – _con razón apesta a sangre por aquí – _dije y todos me observaron sorprendidos – _no creo que puedas oler hasta aquí la sangre Hinata además ese comentario no fue el adecuado para la situación, tenemos atacantes en la puerta – alístate para la batalla o para cuidar a los heridos – de acuerdo – _después de que Tsunade dijera eso era evidente que las noticias habían llegado a las demás aldeas, Konoha no había sido atacada porque se sabía que Naruto estaba aquí pero a hora que ya no era se había vuelto un blanco vulnerable completamente.

Seguí el rastro de la sangre y a no más de unos cuantos metros de la puerta pude ver a alguien que caminaba, al parecer era un shinnobi de Konoha que a penas y podía arrastrarse, había perdido mucha sangre, y el lugar se hallaba totalmente vacío a sí que me fui acercando lentamente y paciente, a cada paso que daba sentía arder mi garganta, cada instante ese olor me atraía mas y mas, era como si lo necesitara, como si me llamara. – _señorita podría por favor ayudarme – claro solo permítame acercarme – de acuerdo pero por favor dese prisa – ja no me molestes después de todo ya te vas a morir – _no fueron esas mis palabras ni la forma de actuar que siempre e tenido con los heridos pero por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía me vi totalmente deseando tener esa sangre, si eso era la sangre lo que me llamaba, no podía resistirme más tenía que probarla.

Me coloque a un lado del hombre y le retire el Kunai de su espalda, y lo lleve a mis labios, y probé primero con mi lengua un poco de ese sabor y fue dulce y desee mas y luego apuñalee al hombre en su corazón y eso hizo brotar riachuelos como en una fuente, estaba sedienta y lo necesitaba, tenía que beber de ese liquido, y a si me coloque dispuesta a saborear esa sangre y bebí sin pausa a cada instante lo deseaba mas y comencé a sentirme fuera de mi misma, como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir volando a algún lugar, como si algo me estuviera llamando y a si fue en un momento, que me perdí en algún confín de mi interior pudiendo tan solo ver oscuridad y una pequeña luz al fondo donde la sombra de algún individuo familiar se divisaba. ¿Quién eres? Pregunte pero no hubo respuesta sino que simplemente todo cambio y me vi en una especie de celda y mis pies totalmente empapados por un liquido espeso que no parecía agua pero que no era tan poco sangre si no algo negro y hay escuche un llanto, corrí a ver de dónde salía el sonido, corrí y corrí pero no le hallaba hasta que me vi cada momento mas hundiéndome en ese liquido, ya no era solo en mis piernas si no que inclusive me encontré nadando entre el ya me cubría y no parecía tener fin hasta que sentí que algo me jalo y comencé a caer brutalmente por un remolino, aquella oscuridad entraba por mis parpados, por mi nariz, por mis poros, se introducía en todo mi ser, me fundía con ella y luego me encontré nuevamente frente a otra celda y dentro lo vi, el era, hay estaba Naruto – _Naruto ¿eres tú? – Hinata, valla hubiera rogado porque esto nunca pasara – a que te refieres, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde estamos? – es una larga historia mi querida Hinata, resulta que estas en mi mente y este soy yo, mi ser exterior pero que a hora, se halla encerrado en este lugar – a… ¿a qué te refieres? – cada ser sin importar lo que sea posee varias caras de sí mismo, esta con la que hablas es la que siempre conociste mas sin en vargo se a cansado de sufrir y a hora yo quien soy su parte interior e tomado la decisión de salir a divertidme un poco – _había aparecido otro Naruto aquel que poseía el rennegan, el que tenia esos ojos de maldad – _a si es Hinata, veras nosotros los seres tenemos una cara de Luz y otra de Oscuridad y siempre tenemos la oportunidad de escoger a cual perteneceremos – _a hora aparecía otra Hinata que no demostraba tener una maldad menor – _tu, eres mi contra parte ¿no es a si? – exacto mi querida vas comprendiendo – pero tan bien debes saber que dado el momento tendrás que luchar contra esa parte tuya y a si se sabrá lo que serás, o un ser de total oscuridad o un repudio de la luz tu elijes – Naruto digamos que ya lo a echo – ¡¡es mentira!! –._

De un momento a otro me halle nuevamente en la aldea junto al cadáver de un hombre sin vida y con mi boca e uniforme manchado de sangre, corrí para que no pudieran verme y fui al riachuelo a darme un baño, ya me imaginaba que no podría explicar mi comportamiento, además ese sueño de hace un momento había sido tan real que no podía entender nada. Pero al menos por alguna razón sentí que podría ayudar a mi Naruto-kum a regresar a la aldea.

-en algún bosque-

Se encontraban tres personas caminando, una mujer de al menos unos 25 años, un joven de 18 y una chica de 14.

-_entonces Nagi-cham con que a si se a portado Naruto-kum – si Konan-sensei – por favor podrías Nagi-cham no darme tanta mala fama con Konan-san – jaja Naruto-kum tu mismo te haces la mala fama, además a mí me gustan los chicos malos – gracias – no me digan que ustedes a hora se enamoraron, si genial voy a tener al parecer mucha competencia, a hora no solo Hinata-cham si no que tan bien Konan-sensei – pues quien ha dicho que tu eres competencia para mi e Nagi-cham si Naruto solo tiene ojos para mi ¿no es así? – Por supuesto… - _por alguna razón el ojos rennegan coloco una mirada melancólica cuando le mencionaron a la Hyuuga.

-Una semana después-

Valla que el tiempo pasa volando para los demás seres sin en vargo para mi es solo un parpadear, llevo una semana entera entrenando y simplemente no puedo sentir cansancio además que a este paso en poco tiempo me volveré un ser invencible, es realmente fuete el poder que tengo pero sin en vargo no me anima a nada… por otro lado Nagi sigue esforzándose para conseguir activar sus poderes.

_-Muy bien Nagi quiero que hagamos un entrenamiento nuevo, ¿te parece?- está bien aniki ¿en qué consiste? – para empezar quiero que te quites la ropa – este… no me da pena… - _me causaba tanta gracia su cara picara pero a la vez tan tímida, como siempre y comencé a reír – _eres una pervertida, de eso no cabe duda, la razón por la que te pido que te desnudes es porque quiero que comiences a familiarizare con tu entorno, a si podrás aprender a manipular los elementos sin necesidad de ningún Jutsud – este, al parecer el rennegan te daño la cabeza hermanito – puedo ver que no me crees, está bien te mostrare yo mismo – _me desnude completamente y ella no podía parar de observarme de arriba abajo – _bueno primero que todo te daré la explicación, ¿has escuchado esa teoría que habla sobre que el hombre nació de la tierra? – si hermano, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso? – pues no es mentira… primero que todo son cuatro elementos y de ello se deriva muchos otras ramas… este digamos que cada humano cuando nace tiene un tipo adecuado de elemento, en mi caso es el viento, en el tuyo es igual – la mejor forma de utilizar el viento es dejándose utilizar de él, observa bien – _comencé a realizar algunos movimientos simples y tratando de que el viento se deslice atreves de mis piernas hacia mi cabeza – _vez a lo que me refiero, ni siquiera tengo que utilizar ninguna técnica para crear esta fuerte ventisca, y crema puedo aumentarla si influyo algo de chakra – ya entiendo hermanito, déjame y me quito la ropa, - de acuerdo – _tímida deslizo suave el listón de su kimono y lo dejo ir con el viento, luego se quito el resto y quedo totalmente desnuda, enseñándome su cuerpo.

Podía observar como después de media hora de entrenamiento aproximadamente comenzaba a controlar su elemento, era algo de admirarse, pero por alguna razón me estaba llamando más la atención, su cuerpo, el frio del viento acariciando su cuerpo desnudo empezaba a erizar su piel, sus pezones sobresalían totalmente excitados y una que otra gota se escapaba de su piel como sudor, eso sin duda me estaba enloqueciendo nuevamente, era una danza erótica…

Solo me levante de la roca y me le fui acercando por la espalda, sigiloso como un felino cuando quiere capturar su presa, pronto anochecería, y mis instintos surgirían con ella, la tome de su espalda por el vientre y mi mano derecha se deslizo hacia uno de sus pechos totalmente lujuriosa, comenzó a acariciarla, deslice la otra mano hacia su entrepierna que de hecho estaba bastante húmeda. Sin previo aviso zarpe mis colmillos sobre su piel, y el líquido de su vida se derramo en mi garganta. Le di la vuelta y estaba listo para hacerla mía cuando de un costado una voz me dijo detente. – _Naruto-kum, creo que deberías detenerte, el instinto no puede controlarte, creerme tendrás problemas si en un combate te domina – tienes razón, además ella esta exhausta por los entrenamientos de ambos – además creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente – _luego de eso la tome en mis brazos y en compañía de Konan la lleve a la cueva que a hora era nuestro nuevo hogar.

Ya fuera de ese lugar me comenzó a invadir la curiosidad por lo que tendría que hablar con Konan.

-perspectiva de Nagi-

¿Dónde estoy? Me pregunte al despertar en un lugar oscuro y sobre mi cama, recordé que mi Naruto me había tomado por el vientre y no recuerdo nada, un momento que es lo que escucho, puedo sentir un leve ruido, como de dos personas hablando, voy a investigar. Camine fuera de la cueva unos 20 pasos y ahí estaban ellos, Naruto y Konan-sensei pero me pregunto ¿de que hablaran?

-_Naruto-kum el instinto te esta sobrecogiendo, tienes que controlarlo, aun no estás preparado para la trasformación, recuerda lo que le paso a Nagato. – tienes razón Konan, pero sabes que esto no es fácil para mí, necesito alimentarme o si no se qué enloqueceré, además que la sangre de ella me éxito, no entiendo – Naruto, cada uno de los de tu clan nacen con alguien que siempre será su alimento predilecto, Nagi nació para servirte y alimentarte, pero si lo haces mucho no solo la podrías matar, si no que aun peor tu morirías y ella tomaría tu poder – entonces – entonces, bebe de mi – _¿Por qué Konan-sensei se corto el cuello? – ¿_estás segura? – hazlo… _

No puedo creer lo que veo, Naruto le esta chupando el cuello, ¿qué pasa entre estos dos?, porque me siento celosa, pero a la vez estoy tan excitada, tengo esta bata, a no puedo mas, comenzó a masturbarme viendo esa escena tan lujuriosa, el comenzó a deslizar la ropa lentamente de ella, mientras le quita la chaqueta, esto es algo pervertido, valla a si es el cuerpo desnudo de Konan-sensei, valla ya veo porque Naruto la prefiere, sus pechos son enormes, además que su larga cabellera… pero eso es su… el esta, ellos están haciendo el amor. De repente toda la excitación se me convirtió en rabia, y no pude evitar liberar toda mi energía, esto obviamente no paso desapercibido para los dos que fornicaban, después de todo ellos eran mis maestros.

Decidí correr mejor y a si lo hice, podía ir a una velocidad mayor que el sonido, gracias a el entrenamiento excesivo de Naruto pero ahora no pensaba mas en eso, simplemente la rabia me embargo y quise huir, tan lejos como se me hiciera posible… de tanta velocidad no me percate que algo venia en mi misma dirección y termine chocando.

-_a fíjate por dónde vas torpe – _le grite a lo que fuera que me hubiera hecho detener de tremendo golpe – _eso mismo te digo yo a ti – _cuando me incorpore me di cuenta de que no se trataba de nadie más y nadie menos que Hinata hyuuga – _o pero si eres tu Hinata - ¿pero cómo me conoces? – _Sorprendida alzo la cabeza y se me lanzo en sima pero pude esquivarla gracias a mi velocidad lo que la dejo totalmente pasmada - _¿desde cuándo eres tan buena? – eso fue desde que el idiota de Naruto uzumaki comenzó a entrenarme - ¿dime sabes donde esta? – Si lo sé, más o creo que quieras ir a verlo en este momento - ¿a qué te refieres? – Pues digamos que él está muy ocupadito con una mujer – ya veo… pero eso no puede ser, ¿acaso se olvido de mi tan pronto? – al parecer a si es – _su cara de tristeza me dio mucha risa y sentí que algo extraño aparcería de mi interior, por un momento todo se nublo para mí pero en los ojos de su dolor pude comprender por fin – _cállate, eso no pude ser – _y se lanzo sobre mi pero cada golpe era inútil, ni siquiera tenía que hacer esfuerzo para esquivar el tan famoso estilo de la palmada suave del clan hyuuga, era un juego de niños comparado con los combates contra mi hermano – _dime una cosa Hinata-san ¿en serio crees que con esa fuerza podrías salvar a mi hermano? – _tenía que dejárselo en claro a sí que simplemente de un gran golpe la deje fuera de combate – _mira esto Hinata, tan solo me a bastado darte un golpe para dejarte fuera de combate, te diré una cosa, cuando he tenido combates contra mi hermano jamás logro tocarlo, ni siquiera rozar su ropa y a ti te e golpeado con tal facilidad que me resultas patética, a hora imagínate contra el – _lo que siguió después sí que no me lo esperaba – _por favor ayúdame a volverme más fuerte – _la verdad no tenía ganas de regresar junto a mi hermano, y pues la chica hyuuga podría ser una buena herramienta para conseguir darle su merecido a mi hermano, lo conocía muy bien y sabia que aun a si tomara esa forma tan indiferente y arrogante él seguía amándola en el fondo. Además esa maldita voz me seguía diciendo lo que tenía que hacer a sí que simplemente le hice caso. _– está bien, prepárate mañana mismo comenzamos el entrenamiento – está bien sensei – u no me llames a si eso me hace sentir vieja…_


End file.
